Swiss or Miss
by darco
Summary: Just an idea I got in my head...probably due to the fact that Degrassi now sucks, and Darco belong together. What should have happened if the college kids' storylines were to end.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you drop it, Ellie!" Marco exclaimed, exasperated, as he entered the kitchen with Ellie behind him.

"Come on, just give it a try, Marco."

"No." Marco looked back at Ellie, square in the face.

"What are you two kids arguing about?" Paige interjected, leaning over the counter.

"Well, Marco here will not give Eric another chance, even though they are perfect for each other." Ellie stated.

Paige looked at Ellie, like she had grown two heads. "Are you crazy, Ellie? They have nothing in common."

"If they just got to know each other--"

"Ellie, shut up, okay? I went out with him for you, it didn't work out. Get over it. We have nothing in common. We had zero connection. Never mind the fact he was dull as a lampost, and frankly, I've had more fun at funerals." Marco looked down at the table, collecting his books and notes for the class he was about to be late to. "And well, he's no Dylan."

Ellie sighed, feeling testy. "Will you get over that guy? He left you, it's time to move on. To Eric."

Marco rolled his eyes towards Paige, showing his exasperation at her. Paige laughed to herself.

Marco grabbed his book bag, as he looked at Ellie. "I've got an exam to get to. Maybe if you like Eric so much, you should go out with him."

"That's not what I'm trying--"

"Well I have to go, children." Marco interrupted Ellie, as he grabbed his wallet and his phone, before turning around to Ellie. "Or at least get the guy braces. If not, he's probably only going to be able to get a career in the clown industry."

Paige chuckled, as she watched Marco leave, with Ellie storming out the opposite door.

A familiar ringtone caught Paige's attention, as she walked towards her cell phone to answer it, probably her mother, as the ringtone she used for her family filled the room.

She picked up her phone, to look at the screen, and smiled to herself.

"Hey, Dyl."

"Hey," Dylan answered back, whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Paige asked her crazy brother. He could really be quite the goofball at times.

"Is Marco around?" Dylan asked, still whispering.

"No, he's at class."

"Oh, okay," Dylan answered, talking in his regular voice. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to be quiet about it."

"I can keep a secret." Paige replied.

Dylan snorted into the phone.

"What, I can!" Paige exclaimed, trying to defend herself. It wasn't her fault stuff seemed to slip out occasionally.

"Well, I think you'll be quiet if you want your big brother to be happy."

"You don't have to guilt trip me, Dylan. What's up?"

"The season ends tomorrow, and well, I'm going to be coming home." Dylan said into the phone.

"Really?" Paige shrieked. "That's great..but wait, why do I have to be quiet about that?" Paige wasn't sure she could keep this great of news quiet.

"I don't want Marco to know I'm coming home..." Dylan trailed off.

"What, why not?"

"I'd just rather he didn't know, so I can see him on my own terms, not because he feels guilty or whatever just because I am around." Dylan sighed. "I just have to talk to him, with no false pretenses...I don't want it to be a surprise persay, but I just need him to not know yet."

"I understand." Paige said quietly into the phone.

"You do?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Despite what you may think, darling brother, I'm quite aware how much you love that boy," Paige told her brother sweetly. "And how much he loves you."

"I still hope that's true." Dylan sighed sadly.

"It is," Paige told her brother, as heartfelt as she could.

"So not a word, okay?"

"I promise, I wouldn't want to be the reason for this to be ruined, I wouldn't do that." Paige said.

"I know, Paigey," Dylan said. "It will be a few days, but I'll call when I'm back home, okay?"

"Awesome, I can't wait to see you!" Paige said, excitedly. "I've missed my big brother."

"Aww, look at you trying to be sweet. You feeling okay?" Dylan teased his sister.

"Haha, very funny, Dyl." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have to get back, but I'll see you soon, k?"

"Okay, bye, Dyl."

"Bye, Paigey."


	2. Chapter 2

"Marco! Marco!" Ellie yelled down the hall. She had just gotten out of her history class, and saw Marco exit his Film class a few classrooms down the hall.

Marco turned around after hearing his name, seeing Ellie. He partially cringed inside, he hoped she wasn't going to talk more about Eric. He was really starting to get fed up with Ellie, and her constant lecturing about his love life. Despite his thoughts, he forced a smile towards his best friend.

"Hey, El."

"Guess what, Marco," Ellie said excitedly.

'"What," Marco replied, unenthusiastically.

"I'm in the running for editor in chief when Jesse graduates!" Ellie almost screamed.

Marco looked at her crazily, as they walked down the hall.

"But you're not even a sophomore."

"I know, I totally wasn't even expecting this," Ellie continued. "Aren't you proud of me?"

Marco sighed. "Of course I am, El, it's just, don't you think its odd that Jesse put you on the list for editor in chief?"

Ellie's smile started to fade, as she wasn't getting the enthusiastic response she was expecting from Marco, as they exited the building, and walked across the long lawn in the direction of their house.

"I'm surprised, of course, but why aren't you more happy about this?"

"I'm very happy for you El, it's just it's a little suspicious."

Ellie frowned. "Suspicious, how?"

"Ellie, come on. Editor in chief of the CORE? Most people who get that position are juniors or seniors with 2-3 years of experience on the paper. We're not even sophomores yet."

"What are you implying, Marco?"

"Look, it's nothing, I'm just talking," Marco held up his hands defensively.

"What - you think I don't deserve to be on the list of potential candidates or something?" Ellie scoffed. "You could be a little more supportive, Marco."

"My god, Ellie, it's not that. You very well deserve to be on the list, it's just that it's Jesse who compiled that list - and well--"

"You think he put me on the list because of pity or something? Or guilt?" Ellie stopped in her tracks and looked open-mouthed at her best friend, astonished.

"I don't know, he's been pretty mopey around campus since you guys broke up, maybe he's trying to make it up to you," Marco continued walking. "It's just a thought, El. I'm very proud of you - I'm just curious as to the situation surrounding it."

Following Marco, Ellie burrowed her brow, as they reached the door to the house. "You know, Marco, you don't have to be so negative."

Marco entered the house, and plopped down on the sofa in the living room, discarding his bag on the floor. "I'm not trying to be negative, Ellie, I'm being realistic."

Alex, who was sitting in the couch as Marco plopped next to her, raised an eyebrow at Paige, who was sitting next to her.

"Realistic about what?" Paige asked.

"Butt out, Paige." Ellie snapped.

"Geez, take a chill pill, Nash," Alex chimed in.

"She's just bent out of a shape because I think there might be an ulterior motive for Jesse putting her on the list for the next editor in chief," Marco explained to everyone.

"Well, duh," Alex said, matter-of-factly.

"Wait - what? You are in the running for editor in chief?" Paige asked.

"Yes - so?" Ellie asked, somewhat rudely.

"Hon, you would be only a sophomore. Sophomore's don't get editor-in-chief positions."

"Whatever," Ellie said, as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

Marco shrugged as he looked up the stairs as he heard Ellie slam the door to her room. His eyes moved to the TV in front of him where an episode of Saved by the Bell was coming on.

"Ooh, awesome, I love this episode."

Paige's cell phone suddenly rang, coming from another room.

"Probably your Mom again," Alex said.

Paige got up from the couch, as she patted Alex's shoulder, and left to answer her phone from the other room. Making sure Marco wasn't looking, she looked at the caller id on her phone to confirm that it was Dylan.

"Hey," Paige said into the phone, after flipping it open.

"Hey," Dylan answered. "If Marco's around, just act like it's our cousin or something."

"Which one?" Paige asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I don't know." Dylan mused. "Pick one."

"Fine, Krissy." Paige said, deciding for herself to pick Krissy, her mother's sister's middle child. Krissy was 16 and blonde, and very peppy, and extremely happy - very happy, and around the clock. Something Alex could not stand the one time she came into contact with her when she picked Paige up from her house around Thanksgiving, when their family was visiting.

"Anyway, can you pick me up from the airport?" Dylan asked.

"Sure, when are you coming in?" Paige inquired.

"I should be there in a couple hours, I'm on layover right now." Dylan said, as Paige could probably hear all the airport background noise.

"What's the flight number?" Paige asked Dylan, as she got a pad and pen from above the fridge as she walked into the kitchen.

"3457, it should say coming from New York."

"Okay, got ya. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Paige."

"No problem, hon." Paige said cordially, just in case Alex or Marco were eavesdropping. Paige flipped the phone closed, and walked back into the living room, where Marco's eyes were glued to the TV, and Alex was waiting impatiently for Paige to return.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, as Paige set her phone on the coffee table in front of them.

"My cousin, Krissy," Paige said, nonchalantly. "She's coming into town for a couple days, needs a ride from the airport in a couple hours."

Alex grimaced.

"Who wants to come with me?" Paige asked.

"No, absolutely not. I'd rather shoot myself than spend a minute with that girl." Alex said.

"What? She's not that bad, Alex." Paige said, defending her cousin, even though she wasn't really coming into town.

"Paige, come on, she's like Barney on Steroids."

Marco laughed.

"Seriously, Alex, she's really not like that. Marco?"

"Sure, I'll go," Marco told Paige. "If it makes ya feel better."

"Thanks, hon, I'm gonna go take a short nap before we go."

Marco nodded, as Paige kissed Alex quickly before heading off to her bed for a nap. When the episode of Saved by the Bell was over, Marco went upstairs to his room, to finish an essay he had been procrastinating on. Left alone, Alex eyes wondered to Paige's cell phone, still laying on the coffee table. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up and flipped it open, and went to the recent calls list.

Confused, she looked at the most recent entry, where it just said "D," with a long number. _That's odd_. _I though Krissy called her last. _Alex got up to retrieve her laptop from the table beside her, and opened up google and typed the number into a reverse telephone search. While a name was not found in the search results, Alex almost choked on the orange soda she had taken a sip of while waiting for her search results. _Zurich, Switzerland...wait a second..."D"...Switzerland...holy fuck and shit! That means..oh crap..She's not picking up Krissy from the airport, she's picking up Dylan! And Marco's going with her!_


	3. Chapter 3

Marco couldn't stop looking at the sticky note that was taped to the dashboard of Paige's car. They were on their way to pick up Paige's cousin, Krissy. Marco wasn't really sure why she was coming in town, or even why he was in the car with Paige. Paige gave him some story about not wanting to be alone with her. That wasn't what was bothering Marco, however. On the post-it note, it was written clearly a flight number, and the airport code that Krissy's flight was coming from.

"Paige..."

"Hmm?" Paige asked, looking over at Marco in the passenger seat.

"Why is Krissy coming from New York? Isn't that the airport code for the John F. Kennedy airport in New York?" Marco asked, pointing to the sticky note.

"Uh," Paige paused. "She was looking at colleges in New York, and then she wants to look at some here as well."

"Really?" Marco asked Paige, puzzled. "But she's not even a junior yet."

"I guess she wanted to get an early start," Paige shrugged.

"Huh." Marco furrowed his brow. "I really didn't think of Krissy as the studious type."

Paige gripped the steering wheel tighter, as she glanced over at Marco nervously.

"You okay?" Marco asked.

"Just excited, haven't seen her in so long," Paige replied, facing forward to look at the road, avoiding Marco's eyes.

Paige is acting very strange, Marco thought to himself. I thought she and Krissy didn't get along.

Marco shrugged his shoulders, and pulled his essay out of his bag to proof his paper before he had to turn it in tomorrow morning.

Paige felt a vibration in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out carefully so Marco wouldn't see the screen. After looking over at Marco who was deep into his essay, she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"We arrived early, so I've already got the luggage," Dylan said into the phone. "Are you close?"

"Yeah, I'll just drive around to pick you up."

"Cool, see you then."

"Bye."

Paige hung up the phone, and put it back into her jean pocket. She was starting to get nervous. Not only would Marco be furious when he figured out she tricked him into coming to the airport to pick up Dylan, Dylan would not be too happy either, as he probably wasn't ready to see Marco just yet.

"We're just going to pick her up at the curb," Paige told Marco, who nodded his head without looking up.

The sound of the handle to the door behind Marco rattled, before he felt a pressure behind him, as a body sat in the seat. Marco knew instantly it was Dylan, without even looking up from the papers in his hand. He knew that musky smell - he knew that feeling he got when Dylan walked into a room. Marco moved his head slightly up to look in the rearview mirror. Still drop-dead gorgeous, Dylan was in the backseat, fumbling with his fingers.

"Um, hey, Marco."

Marco turned his head to face Paige, who he was furious with, for tricking him into this little charade. She smiled at him uncomfortably, knowing he was pissed off.

Marco glanced back at the backseat for a second, before turning back to his seat.

"Hi," Marco replied, so quiet it was almost under his breath.

Dylan opened is phone from the backseat, so he could text Paige, not wanting to break the icy silence with words. He should have known better to have Paige pick him up from the airport, she was always pulling stunts like this. He loved his sister, but sometimes she just didn't think before she did things. He specifically told Paige he wanted to see Marco on his terms, that wasn't code for her to bring Marco to the airport, without telling anyone.

Dylan started to type with the numbers of his cell phone, as he composed a message to Paige.

_Drop me off at the parents'. I'll come by tomorrow. _

Paige read the text, after it buzzed in her pocket. She nodded slightly in the rearview mirror to her brother. Marco, sitting in the passenger seat next to Paige, was practically buzzing with fury. He had put his essay down, as it was pretty much done, and had folded his arms across his chest, looking straight forward, not looking at anything in particular. It was obvious he was furious at Paige. He was tapping his foot onto the floor of the car, and was clenching his jaw.

The car came to a stop in front of a modest two-story house, which Marco recognized as the Michalchuk home. Dylan exited the car without a word, but glared at Paige as he passed her window, and walked up the steps and entered the house.

Paige nervously tapped the steering well, not looking forward to the car ride back to the house, or even tomorrow for that matter. She knew she was in for it, as both Marco and Dylan were furious with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I hope the length of this one will make up for the time. If you like this story, and read my updates, please take the time to review. It would mean soo much. Thanks...

* * *

"Marco, before you say anything," Paige said, putting the car in drive. "I only found out that he was coming a couple days ago."

"How in the hell is that supposed to make it okay?" Marco asked, furious.

"Well, it's not like I've known this awhile."

"That doesn't matter!" Marco yelled, frustrated as hell. "I should have known something was up, I _knew_ Krissy wasn't looking at colleges."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, her voice rising.

"Paige, she's not very bright. I'm sorry, but even you said yourself she was known as a tramp at her school."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be looking at colleges, even though I made that up. She is my cousin, you know. I may not like her that much, but she's still family." Paige said, wondering to herself why exactly she was defending her whore of a cousin.

"Fine, sorry, but that doesn't make it okay, Paige. You lied to me. And from the looks at it, you neglected to tell Dylan you were even bringing me." Marco pointed out to Paige.

Paige sighed. "I know. I went about this the wrong way, I know that, Marco. I'm sorry. I just - want you to be happy. You're not happy, Marco."

"So?"

"Marco, I know you still think about him." Paige paused. "I just want you to at least make up or something, the two of you not even communicating with each other is tearing the both of you up."

"Paige, just, no. I don't need this right now!"

"Why, Marco? Summer is almost here, you aren't taking summer school, you're almost finished with your exams, and he's back for the summer." Paige pulled the car to a stop, as she parked the car in front of the house.

"NO!" Marco yelled, as he raced out of the car, as soon as she put the car in park.

Marco walked briskly to the front of the door, and slammed the door in front of him, knowing that Paige was probably behind him. Paige entered as soon as Marco shut the door behind him, entering into the foyer of the house.

"Marco, will you just calm down and hear me out?"

"No, Paige! I don't want to deal with this right now, and I'm so damn pissed at you for even pulling something like this! I'm not ready, Paige, I'm not ready!"

"But, Marco..." Paige trailed off, as she watched Marco storm up the stairs.

Paige collapsed on the couch, where she found Alex, who surprisingly was not smiling smugly. Alex drew Paige close, and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. Paige snuggled into Alex's neck, sighing.

* * *

Dylan opened the door to the house he once called home with Marco, sighing deeply as he wished that it was still true. Countless times he wished he was still living here, happy, with Marco. Even though he knew it was good for his career to go to Switzerland, that didn't make it burn any less.

Dylan paused, as he shut the door behind him, seeing Marco, printing something out from his laptop on the desk in the living room. Marco glanced up at the sound of the door closing, but quickly looked back at his laptop as soon as he saw Dylan. With pursed lips, Marco concentrated on collating his paper that was due in 45 minutes, trying not to think about the blond hockey player, that was probably staring at him.

Everytime he looked at him, Dylan had to catch his breath. He still couldn't get used to the fact how Marco could be so dashingly handsome, yet breathtakingly fuckable in the same moment. He missed everything about Marco. From his chocolate locks that he could comb his hands through, which had grown back out, to his soft kissable lips, and of course, to his extremely loving heart.

"Marco," Dylan said gently, walking closer to Marco, but careful to not get too close. "Please talk to me."

Marco shook his head no, as he placed his paper in his bag, and walked out, brushing past Dylan, who was staring at the shut door with watery eyes.

* * *

Marco always forgot something. If it wasn't his keys, it was his wallet. If it wasn't his wallet, it was his phone. One of these days, it would be his sanity. How could he print out the whole paper, yet forget the cover sheet? He must have been so frazzled with the sight of Dylan, he just simply forgot to staple it on top. He just hoped he could get in and out without being noticed by Paige, and especially Dylan.

He opened the door ajar slightly, and creeped in, noticing that the coast was clear. He found his paper, and started to leave, before he heard the voices of two Michalchuk's from the kitchen. Despite the fact he needed to get to class, he couldn't help himself but listen for a second. Even though he didn't want to deal with the situation, he was oddly curious as to what they were saying.

"See, told you that you couldn't be mad at me forever," Paige said, whose voice was coming from the kitchen.

"I just don't know what to do," Marco heard Dylan say. "He won't even talk to me. I tried texting him last night, saying I didn't know that you were bringing him, and I got nothing. He barely even acknowledged me this morning."

"He knows that it was me, and not you, that was behind the whole airport thing," Paige said. "Don't worry about that."

"This just hurts so much, I don't know what to do, this is worse than being without him in Switzerland." Marco thought he heard Dylan's voice start to break. "I just love him so much."

"I know you do, Dyl..." Paige said, her voice trailing off, as Marco started to leave. He wanted to hear more, but he couldn't fail his class either. As Marco walked across the university lawn to his class, he looked up at the darkening clouds, as they looked like they were about to burst open with rain. Right now, he had to concentrate on his studies - not the weather, and most definitely not a muscular, curly-haired, blond hockey player sitting in his kitchen.

* * *

Students slowly poured out of Marco's last class and final of the semester, as Marco slowly made his way out of the English classroom. He passed his course with flying colors, naturally, even though he had over analyzed his final paper to the finest of details. It probably didn't help that his mind was other things last night, in particular a tall, handsome blond. It also didn't help that Ellie didn't even seem to care about his situation. She was always so caught up in her own life, with her CORE clique, she often neglected to even talk to him anymore. Which made him quite furious at times, as she was the one to convince Marco to break up with Dylan in the first place. He often regretted it. Which was probably part of the reason he couldn't even look into Dylan's eyes. He knew once he saw those blue mirrors of the ocean, he'd break apart.

He was most likely off to an empty, depressing house. With Ellie at the CORE until late tonight for interviews for the next year's staff, and Paige gone with Alex, he would be left all alone. Unless Dylan was still there. He really didn't want to deal with the situation, even though he had officially run out of excuses to give to Paige as to why.

Opening the door to the outside, he noticed it was starting to sprinkle. He looked up at the clouds above, noticing them getting darker and richer with color. He had probably 5 minutes before it started to storm down, and it was a 10 minute walk home. _Crap_. Marco really didn't feel like running, so he just walked brisker.

The rain was starting to come down harder, as Marco got closer to his house. He was looking down at the grass, to avoid getting rain all over his face, but looked up briefly to see the garage door was open. _Good_, Marco thought to himself. _I can slip in there._

As Marco within a foot of the garage, he heard a huge thunderbolt, and looked back at the sky, not noticing a body getting out of Paige's car, that was sitting in the garage. As the door to the car slammed shut, Marco turned his head around quickly to see what was making the noise, before his eyes landed on Dylan. He looked away quickly, to avoid Dylan's eyes, and headed for the door that lead into the kitchen.

"Marco, wait, please," Dylan said, rushing in front of Marco, before he could step inside.

Marco paused, looking at the ground.

"What?" Marco asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please, just talk to me, say something, don't just ignore me."

Marco bit his lip, as he continued to say nothing.

Exasperated, Dylan went for another approach. "Why are you mad at me? You won't even say two words to me. I'm the one that should be mad, not you."

Marco looked up, frowning. "Excuse me?"

"You broke up with me, Marco. Remember? Not me. You."

"That..." Marco trailed, as the rain started to pour down. "isn't...here nor there." Marco tried to calm down, and not get upset, but it was starting to become more difficult, as he knew Dylan was doing this to get him to open up. It always worked, too.

"You didn't even give me an explanation, you just broke it, Marco. Just..why?"

"It's raining, can't we go inside?" Marco asked, starting to turn around to go underneath the garage door that lead to the house.

"No!" Dylan exclaimed, grabbing Marco's hand, and turning him around. "Tell me...why."

"Dylan, please," Marco pleaded. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why!" Dylan exclaimed again, his voice rising more.

"I didn't want to!" Marco shouted, finally answering.

"Then why did you?"

"I thought it would be easier, I thought it wouldn't hurt as much, okay?" Marco said, his eyes watering up, as he looked at Dylan in his eyes. "Ellie kept saying you were giving up on me, and it was hard not to believe that."

"You're saying you broke up with me because of _Ellie_?" Dylan asked, dumbfounded.

"What does it matter!" Marco yelled, as rain started to stream down his cheeks. "You left me! We were doing great - and you just left me..."

"I didn't leave you! I asked you if it was okay, you said it was okay. You wanted me to go, you said it was an opportunity knocking." Dylan stepped closer to Marco, trying to look at him clearly, as it was becoming more difficult to see him through the rain.

"I didn't think you'd actually go, okay!" Marco's tears were evident against the rain, as the dripped down his face at a slower speed than the dewy raindrops. "I was trying to be supportive - I wanted you to fulfill your hockey dream, and still do - but I was selfish, and I just--I just wanted you here! With me. We had only gotten back together a couple months, and you just left me again--and..."

Marco's sniffles were becoming more and more evident, as Dylan tried to reach out to touch him. Marco shook Dylan's hand off his shoulder briskly.

"No! Just because you are back doesn't make everything right again...you don't know what I've had to go through."

"Oh really?" Dylan arched his eyebrow. "I don't know?! Don't you get it, Marco?"

Marco looked at him questioningly.

"Do you not think that every day, every second that I was gone, that I was fucking miserable? The hockey was great, as was the opportunity, but I don't give a damn about that if I don't have you."

"You don't mean that," Marco said quietly.

"I meant what I said when you mean everything to me, Marco." Dylan paused. "_Everything_."

"I don't believe that." Marco said sternly.

"Will you just stop being so damn stubborn!" Dylan groaned, before staring at Marco for a few seconds.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. Whether it was the steamy argument, or the rainstorm, or a combination of both.

Within seconds, Dylan had Marco pinned onto the wall next to the garage. He grabbed Marco's legs, and swiftly moved them around his waist, and then kissed him hard and deep on the mouth, as Dylan's tongue dived in between Marco's lips as he did so. Dylan intertwined their fingers together, rising their hands above Marco's head, as he bucked his hips towards Marco's, making him whimper.


End file.
